Seven
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Working for the CASMIU,Ichigo's seen some pretty wild cases,but none like this.A killer's on the lose- one who fancy's his victim's blood.Caught in the crossfire,Ichigo learns some stones are best left unturned. YAOI!, Vamp!Shiro, Bad Summary, ShiroIchi


A/N; Ello, all!

Sorry I haven't been updating anything lately, a lot has happened. First, something happened with my friend was serious, then I get sick, THEN I have, like, a thousand projects and homework dumped me, THEN I have to do swimming in gym and it's just all weird xP

I plan to work hard on updating this, Change, Hell's War, the Demon Brothers, and Just A Dream. I've already started typing a new chapter for each, it's just a matter of finishing them. It may be a while before I update anything, because I want to get it all done and update it all at once. :P So keep a lookout, though I'll probably be updating this story very soon, as in within today, tomorrow, or Saturday (If I'm home). :3

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach

Warnings; Yaoi (ManxMan), Language, Rated for future Chapters

* * *

><p>The light tapping of shoes meeting concrete echoed through the night. A soft humming filled the air as the woman flipped her brilliant orange hair over her shoulders, large violet eyes shining in the moonlight. She passed under the streetlight, causing her dangling hairpins to gleam. The girl sipped slightly, her naive nature not allowing her friendly smile to slip from her face. Held tightly in her hand was a large brown paper bag with a variety or ingredients, no doubt for her dinner, if one could call it dinner. As she continued her walk, the girl failed to notice the shadows seeming to swarm behind her, and failed to notice the cloaked figure behind her, the bright gleam of the dagger in his hand caused by the moonlight. It was only until it struck her back, severing her spine and heart with pure perfect accuracy and timing, that she knew, but by then, it was already too late.<p>

* * *

><p>"Orihime Inoue, eighteen years old, orange hair, violet eyes. Found dead in a dumpster behind Hollow's Hideout. That marks the twenty-seventh in two weeks. Someone mind telling me just what the fuck is going on around here?" Yoruichi Shihouin slammed a manila folder down on the large, round table, glaring daggers at everyone present. She was generally easy person to please, so long as you do as you're told and not question her motives. An angry Yoruichi meant hell was to come.<p>

The current members seated at the meeting table was Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, Nnoitra Jiruga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Ulquiorra Cifer. They were ten of the director's special agents. No one, for once, did not replied. This only caused the purple haired cat-like woman to grow angrier.

"For the past two weeks, twenty-seven people died. _Twenty-seven_, and not one person has seen nor heard the killer. No eye-witnesses, no leads, no suspects." Yoruichi stopped in favor of gazing around the room from where she stood at the head of the table. "Each victim is marked with a seven, so it's clear the same person, or group, is responsible for each death. Not only that, but every body is drained of it's blood. Does anyone have any fucking clue as to just what the fuck is going on?"

Grimmjow growled lightly, but said nothing. Ulquiorra remained emotionless, Shinji nervously tapped his fingers on the table, and Renji looked away with a frustrated 'tsk'. the tension in the room was high, almost choking everyone present. With a long, heavy sigh, Yoruichi allowed herself to drop onto the soft padded rolling chair, eyes closed, fists clenched. "Help," she rasped, suddenly sounding much older than she was. "Help is what we need."

"Consider it done," Came a sudden, surprising voice of Kisuke Uraharah. He walked in the room, fan waving in front of his face to cover his expression, as he dropped another folder onto the table, adding to the collection of papers already scattered from the caramel-skinned woman's earlier outrage. "Kurosaki Ichigo is his name. He has worked for me before. Sharp and skilled. Just may be the thing we need." The group gazed at Kisuke, Ulquiorra himself feeling curious.

A sudden sound came from the purple haired director, a small sound of laughter and a smile. "Yes, I remember him. Though he was very young at the time, not even ten. Tell me, how old is he now, Kisuke?" Said male gave a wide grin. "He's twenty now, working as a Special Agent and *CASMIU for Karakura Town, I believe. Best of the best."

"Is he willing?" Kisuke gave a moment of thought, before his grin came back full force. Only one way to find out!" He walked around the table to Yoruichi, grabbing the phone that rested on the table next to the director. Punching in a few numbers and pressing the call button, he put the line on speaker. Everyone listened intently as the phone constantly rang. On the seventh ring -coincidence, considering the case? - the phone picked up, a voice, sounding very tired, came over the line.

_"'Ello?"_ Kisuke's grin stretched a little farther across his face. "Why hello there, Kurosaki-kun!" Everyone was still, staring at the phone intently.

_"Kisuke," _Came the growl. The man's grin flattered slightly. "Hai. Listen, Ichigo, I need some help, there's-" _"Sorry, not interested." _Kisuke's face dropped. _"I haven't been in since..."_ The man on the other line trailed off, an obvious pain in his voice causing Yoruichi to flinch. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Ichigo, we have a serious case on our hands. You've seen the news. I know-"

_"Yoruichi. Been a long time, eh? The thing you don't get is I am no longer in that line of work."_

"Ichigo," Kisuke said with a sudden seriousness, causing everyone's gaze, which had been on the phone, to drift up to the blond director. "I have full reasoning and belief that this is the same people who...who killed your family." A few of the assembled agents flinched, while the others eyes widened in slight surprise. There was a painfully long stretch of silence before the voice spoke up once more, cold and hateful.

_"I'll be there in less then five minutes. I'll catch these fuckers."_

* * *

><p>Golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight, watching it's pray closely. A wide, insane grin tugged at pale lips, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. He moved with inhuman speed, creeping on the unsuspecting orange-haired woman. Sharp, black painted claws flashed momentarily under the streetlight as he passed, the dull glow revealing the predator. White, pale skin, smooth and untouched. Hair pure white, the color of freshly fallen snow. Eyes, ebony and golden, like a harvest moon in the inky sky. White cloths adored his form, skinny and tight fighting, but showing off his form perfectly. He had on black combat boots, with matching Gothic black gloves that went up to his elbows. With each step he seemed to glide through the air, his hair and cloths fluttering slightly.<p>

The man's grin never left as he stalked closer to the young Orihime Inoue. He crouched slightly, launching at her just as she disappeared back into the shadows, sinking thick, sharp teeth into the girl's neck. Eyes wide, she dropped her bag of goods and released a terrified and pain-filled screech that echoed through the night, causing nearby birds to call out and fly away. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the scream was cut off, replaced by a gurgling sound and a thud, before there was no noise at all. The only thing that broke through the silence, much like a knife in butter, was a high pitched, insane cackling sound.

_**"M' comin' fer ya, Kurosaki Ichigo! Yer Mine!"**_

* * *

><p>*Child Abduction and Serial Murder Investigation Unit.<p>

A/N; Sorry it's short, but I meant it to be that way x-x"

So, does it sound promising? The idea seemed pretty good to me, so lets see how it works out.

Esh, I really need to go clean Axel's cage and Grimmjow's tank. e.e Just cleaned the damn things, and they're filthy already. Damn my obsession with animals xP

SO while I go clean my dragon's crap and scrub my fish's tank, review please? :D


End file.
